


someone will remember us (even in another time)

by maunwocha, redstorms



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Fluff, M/M, Murphy is bad at spelling, Pen Pals, aughts AU, they all work at a thrift shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunwocha/pseuds/maunwocha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstorms/pseuds/redstorms
Summary: Murphy finds Bellamy's wallet at the thrift store he works at. He graciously returns it, minus $20. Bellamy asks Murphy to keep writing to him for "a school project". Here are the letters.Dear Bellamy Blake,Some girl came and left a bunch of your stuff at the thrift shop. I hope your not dead because your license picture is hot.Sincerely,-- Murphy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	someone will remember us (even in another time)

**Author's Note:**

> When I am with him, smoking or talking quietly ahead, or whatever it may be, I see, beyond my own happiness and intimacy, occasional glimpses of the happiness of 1000s of others whose names I shall never hear, and know that there is a great unrecorded history.  
> -E.M Forster (Selected Letters of E.M Forster I: 1879-1920)
> 
> title from the Sappho poem "someone will remember us / even in another time"

Dear Bellamy Blake,

Some girl came and left a bunch of your stuff at the thrift shop. I hope your not dead because your driver’s license picture is hot.

Sincerely,

???? Murphy

Dear ???? Murphy,

Thank you for your missive, and for your safe return of my wallet. As you can see by this letter, I am not dead. Thank you for espousing my good looks in your letter, I in fact felt very handsome after reading it. I am not sure you needed to take the $20, but I understand that it is for the children. In fact, your thrift shop sponsored me with a scholarship to the very school I now attend, so I suppose it is giving back. Please continue to write to me so I can turn it in for an extra credit project. I will pay you $20 more in May. Thank you for your consideration of my modest proposal.

Sincerely,

Bellamy Blake

P.S Please?

Dear Bellamy Blake,

I couldn’t read most of you’re letter but if you send more stamps and pay me $40 I will keep writing to you. But I don’t think I will have anything to say. Do they have to be really long like your letter? What school do you go to? Why does it cost money? School is free, idiot. I can’t belieeve you’re going to a fancy school and don’t (even) know that. I work at the thrift store, obviously. I go through the donation bags and it gets sorted out to other parts of the store. I did some arson a couple years ago and its supposed to make me a better person + “a Contributing Member of Society (star)” or whatever. Mostly it just makes me hate other people more. One time we found a gun in a bag of socks. Now we keep it behind the counter in case we ever get robbed. Except the one time we did get robbed that stupid bitch Clarke + she just watched while these old dudes grabbed these big expensive vases and carried them out. If you can never find anything good at the thrift store and you think that its because the staff took it all your right. Look at this green pen I found. But mostly I open bags of Actual Garbage (not the band) and Actual Shit.

Ok I filled up the page bye. Sincerely,

(squiggle) Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to warren (maunwocha) for hand-writing as Bellamy! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you might want to see in future chapters. I have a little story worked out but not much.


End file.
